


【all莲】莲君的哥哥扭蛋03

by Ryanoi



Series: 莲君的哥哥扭蛋 [3]
Category: pdj
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Series: 莲君的哥哥扭蛋 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547164
Kudos: 2





	【all莲】莲君的哥哥扭蛋03

03「要交换哥哥吗？」

这之后和祥生在学校里平安无事地度过了后半日。除去祥生因为出挑的外貌而大受欢迎，他们走到哪里都被其他班级的女同学们围观这件事之外……  
“呼啊，总算逃出来了，哥哥也不用和他们一一打招呼，光是解释我就自己口干舌燥了。”  
“不好意思，因为大家都很热情。”  
祥生示好地帮莲背着书包，已经是放学时间了，大多数学生都有社团活动要参与，莲属于罕见的归宅部，再加上他旁边站着帅气的哥哥，在人群之中就格外显眼。  
“我们回去吧，我还得和你串个供骗过爸妈……”  
莲想把自己的书包拿回来，却被祥生笑着拒绝。  
“如果莲很累的话，我背着你回家吧？”  
“不了不了！”  
我可不想变得更显眼。  
“喂！你是高一A班的川尻莲吧？”  
他俩应声回望，就看到隔壁班的同学带着她的加强哥哥团，带着挑衅的眼神慢慢走过来。  
“是的，请问你是？”  
祥生察觉到来者不善，就站在了莲的面前，张开手护着他。  
“哼，我是B班的藤原，你旁边这位是什么级别的？”  
“只是B级。”  
祥生没让莲回复他，自己说出了答案。藤原同学显然没有相信。  
“可不要骗我啊，你这样的怎么可能才是B级……那我的A级哥哥们不就毫无意义了吗！”  
“如果不信的话，去验证一下如何？”  
“祥生哥哥，你要做什么？”  
“只要让她相信我的等级，就不会再纠缠你了。别怕。”

于是一行人来到了游戏厅后巷。  
藤原一跨进店里，管理员就问道。  
“怎么样？决定好了吗。”  
“还没有呢！在此之前我们有别的事情要说。”藤原指着祥生，“我不相信他是B等级的！想请你证明一下。”  
“看一下他手臂上的标记不就知道了？”  
管理员很不以为意地掀开了祥生的袖子，却发现那里是空白的，并没有任何标记。  
“奇怪了啊……”  
祥生慌忙地把袖子放下，莲也没有看见。  
“管理员先生，等级不是标在了扭蛋的背面吗？我可以作证啊，当时和我一起来的同学也可以证明！”  
“嗯……”管理员意味深长地看了祥生一眼，祥生避开了他的视线，一直站在莲的身边一言不发。  
“我不管，我想用A级的换这个B级哥哥！”藤原颐指气使，直接把五个哥哥当中略不起眼的一个拽了出来，“怎么样，川尻同学，这个交换赚的可是你哦！”  
还没等莲他们作出反应，被揪出来的A级哥哥已经开始哭诉，“藤原妹妹，不要抛弃我啊！”  
管理员也罕见地露出了为难的表情。  
“原则上扭蛋只能选择一个主人呢……川尻同学，有没有进行确认呢？”  
莲回忆起今天清晨的吻，红着脸点点头。  
不知道祥生是不是还有印象，他只是好奇地看着莲。  
“啊，那就不能更换了呢。藤原同学，我不是也告诉过你退回扭蛋的方式吗。”  
“退回？”  
听到这个词，莲发觉祥生害怕地颤抖起来。  
“也就是处理掉，比如说，如果川尻同学对你的这位哥哥不满意，就可以申请退回，由我负责处理，扭蛋的钱也可以退还给你。”  
“那退回具体要怎么做？”  
“洗掉记忆，再放回扭蛋机里，等待下一次被谁给扭出来，原则上是不会被原先的主人扭出来的，请安心。”  
这哪里能安得下心啊？莲想着祥生作为不太好的B级说不定有过被退回的经历，就一阵心酸。那边的A级哥哥依旧在哭哭啼啼的，扰得人心烦意乱。  
“哼……既然不能换的话，那我就出钱买你的哥哥好了，一千万怎么样？”藤原把哭泣的A级哥哥一把推到旁边，开始和莲商量起价码，“这几个哥哥我也只是暂时拥有的，分给你也无所谓，说吧，你想要什么条件？”  
“藤原同学你真是不可理喻……活生生的人怎么可以被这样买卖呢？”  
“他们可不是人类，只是取悦我的工具罢了，趁我还没改变主意，你最好快点说。”  
莲非常愤怒，虽然和祥生只相处了不到一天时间，他已经把祥生当作了重要的哥哥，是不能被轻易舍弃的存在。他握紧了祥生的手，勇敢地站在藤原面前。  
“我是不会把祥生哥哥交给你的，一千万、五千万……甚至一亿都不可能！”  
“莲……”  
祥生感动地抱住了他。  
藤原依旧不死心，“看来钱不能收买你啊……那这样吧，我看中你的运气了，你来帮我扭蛋！”  
藤原突然往莲的手里塞了一大堆硬币。  
“你这是做什么？”  
“既然成为人之后不好交易，那我们就来试试直接交换扭蛋如何？你扭到S级的交给我，我就不再纠缠你。”  
“藤原同学来了很多次都没抽到S级呢。”  
管理员的声音悠悠传来。  
“那怎么就能确定我会抽到啊？这也太无理取闹了，我要回家了！”  
莲转身就想走，那五个A级堵住了他们的去路。  
“请你完成妹妹的愿望！”  
“啊？我说你们啊，她可是一直想把你们退货的人哎……”  
“即便如此也是我们的妹妹！”  
哥哥们像训练过一样，齐声回答。  
莲心里感到很不舒服，“那我只帮你扭五十次……五十次以内没有S级，你也不能再来纠缠我。”  
“嗯嗯，放心吧，快来快来！”  
藤原想拽他的手被祥生打到一边，她似乎没想到祥生对待她会是这样的态度，一时有些尴尬。  
“妹妹，你没事吧！”  
“你们走开！川尻同学，请开始吧。”  
莲站在扭蛋机面前，心怀忐忑地投进硬币，他也不知道S级究竟是什么样的，但是A级带给他的印象确实已经很差了。  
第一颗沐浴球，是灰色的，背后赫然印着黑色的F。  
“哇……最低。”  
藤原很嫌弃地把它扔到一边的篮子里，莲好像能听见沐浴球里发出的悲鸣。  
第二颗、第三颗……第五十颗都是灰暗的颜色，最好的也只是B级。  
藤原也渐渐失去了耐心，到最后一颗的时候她甚至看都没看就转身走了。  
“什么啊，原来真的是侥幸。”  
这时，不知道因为什么原因，扭蛋机又吐出了一颗沐浴球。  
莲把这颗沐浴球拿在手中，它是红色的，滚动着金色的纹路，非常漂亮，奇怪的是隐约还有些热度，他有点不想放回篮子里。再转过来一看，背后的字母是大写的S。  
“呜哇！”  
“怎么了……莲？”  
祥生看到那个字母之后也沉默了，管理员在一旁鼓掌恭喜他们。  
“哎呀，看来是机器因为过多使用而出现了故障，这颗就当是免费赠送给你的吧，是难得一见的S级，真是可喜可贺。”  
“哎？要送给我吗？”  
“对啊，难道说你要把好不容易出来的S级给放回去吗？”  
“好像，放回去也太可惜了……”  
莲也实在想知道S级究竟会是什么样的，就谢过了管理员，把沐浴球收好。

“这下好了，突然多出来两个哥哥，要怎么和家里人解释……祥生哥哥，你又发呆了啊？”  
“嗯？没有啊……我认为实话实说会更好吧。”  
祥生只是亦步亦趋地跟着莲走着，从莲收下S级扭蛋开始他的脸色就不是特别好。  
“祥生哥哥，你不高兴吗？”  
“怎么会，这个可是S级的哥哥啊，是多少人梦寐以求的，莲能得到它我自然、自然……”  
祥生说着说着，眼泪却掉了下来。  
“你又在胡思乱想了，对吧？你在想，我是不是因为有了S级，就会像藤原那样把你抛弃……”  
莲微微地抬起头看着他，路灯映照着少年的表情，格外坦然真诚。  
“如果是那样，我就会答应她那些丰厚的条件了，那可是一千万哎！你可是我一亿都不换的哥哥啊。”  
“莲……”  
“别再胡思乱想啦，等回去了你要好好地陪我，把这件事向爸妈说清楚。”  
“嗯！”  
“完了，快点回去，我忘了要做晚饭！”

到家的时候爸妈已经在了，一家人围在桌边等着莲回家再开饭。  
“哥哥，你回来的太晚了，我们快饿死了！”  
两个弟弟吵闹着扑过来，盯着祥生看。  
“莲，这是谁？”  
爸妈也站起来，一脸疑惑。  
“这是，是……”  
莲本来在路上都盘算好了怎么说明，现在看着家人又哽住了。  
“我是被莲用扭蛋机扭到的祥生，从今天起我们就是一家人了，请大家接受我！”  
祥生抢先发言，正如他所说，把实情告诉了所有人，发言完毕之后还颇为正式地鞠了一躬。  
爸妈依旧愣在原地，莲扭捏地揪着衣摆，把祥生带到了饭桌前。  
“也许你们不能理解，还是等吃完饭再说吧。”

最先接受的人是妈妈。  
祥生的长相正中他们川尻家人的红心，妈妈一个劲地往他碗里夹菜，还说什么看你瘦的下颌线都好明显了，快多吃一点。  
弟弟们虽然好奇，但是吃起饭来就什么也顾不上了。只有爸爸作为一家之主，一直审视着祥生。  
“扭蛋机扭到是什么意思？”  
“……字面意思。”  
莲小心翼翼地回答。  
“你又去游戏厅了？”  
爸爸的声音突然高起来。  
“不，不是的，我就是被同学硬拉去的！”  
“父亲大人，莲没有去游戏厅，是在游戏厅附近扭出我的。”  
祥生站了起来，用了严肃的称呼，非常郑重地回答，宣布自己的出身是清白的，就像电视剧里见家长时常见的场景。  
莲已经担心到思维发散，他夹着的那口菜一直没敢放进嘴里。  
“……扭出来是跳舞的意思？你们是跳舞认识的朋友？”  
“不是，就是扭蛋机，莲把我从扭蛋机里扭了出来。”  
祥生边解释边用手比划，而父亲依旧一头雾水。  
“那得是多大的扭蛋机……”  
“确实很大的，爸爸！”  
莲也站起来回答，祥生哥哥只有一开始说的话能唬人，后面越发解释不清。  
“喏，是这个！”莲从包里翻出今天拿到的沐浴球，“我，扭到的是这个！放进浴缸里泡一晚上就会有哥哥出现了！”  
“莲啊，你是不是魔术节目看多了？”  
爸爸扶了扶眼镜表示怀疑。  
“是大变活人的意思吗？”  
妈妈也来凑热闹。  
“是沐浴球，今晚我们能用吗，哥哥？”  
弟弟们试图抢走莲手中的沐浴球。  
“啊……总之明天你们就知道了！”  
莲崩溃地大喊，抓住祥生的手飞奔去自己的房间。


End file.
